


Rules of the Pool

by mldrgrl



Series: Adventures of The Lady Detective and The Writer [11]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Based on tumblr prompt requests: Not wearing that & Pool





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [泳池的規則](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450665) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



 

“I am  _ not _ wearing that,” Hank says.

 

“You are if you were serious about coming to the pool with me and swimming laps,” Stella replies.

 

“No.”

 

“There’s a dress code.  You can not wear jeans, nor can you wear board shorts.”

 

“But, nuthuggers are fine?”

 

“It’s just a Speedo.”

 

Hank plucks the black Speedo from Stella’s hand with two fingers and holds it up in front of his face, a look of distaste on his face.  “Men aren’t meant to wear panties,” he says.  

 

“You can be highly dramatic at times.  No Speedo, no pool.”

 

He groans, unzips his pants and strips naked.  He pulls the tight-fighting swimsuit on and dances around uncomfortably.  No matter how he shifts, he feels obscene.  Stella is watching him with a slight smile, one that passes for amusement on her.

 

“I feel gross,” he says.

 

She reaches out and stills his wiggling hips.  She slides one hand into the front of the Speedo and under his balls.  He gives a little yelp and moves up on his toes as she adjusts his dick and then takes her hand out of the swimsuit and tips her head to check her work.

 

“Better?” she asks.

 

“I guess.  Feel free to keep adjusting though if you’re unhappy with it.”

 

She gives him a pat on the front of the swimsuit and his dick twitches.  “Meet me downstairs when you’re ready,” she says.

 

He tugs on the front of his swimsuit as she leaves and wiggles again, mumbling under his breath.  “Stupid man panties.”

  
The End


End file.
